1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of the games of pool and billiards and, more particularly, to cue sticks used in pool and billiards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a cue stick has been in use for a period of time, it is often desirable or necessary to replace the tip of the cue stick. In a conventional approach to replacing a cue tip, a two-piece tool set is often employed which employs slide compression on the front end of the cue stick shaft. Employing such slide compression can damage or remove finish or scar the shaft of the cue stick. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that does not employ slide compression for installing a cue tip onto a cue stick.
Still other features would be desirable in a cue tip installation apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a single cue tip installation apparatus could be provided that can be employed for installing different size and different weight cue tips. In addition, to ensure accurate placement of a cue tip onto a cue stick, it would be desirable if a cue tip installation apparatus were provided that maintained installation components in proper alignment during the installation process.
If desired, to stabilize a cue tip installation apparatus, it would be desirable if the cue tip installation apparatus could be attached to a stable support and could be used during attachment to the stable support.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known to use a device for attaching a cue tip to a cue stick, the foregoing does not teach or suggest a cue tip installation apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ slide compression for installing a cue tip onto a cue stick; (2) can be employed for installing different size and different weight cue tips; (3) maintains installation components in proper alignment during the installation process; (4) can be attached to a stable support and can be used during attachment to the stable support; and (5) achieves a compact lightweight apparatus facilitating easy removal of a pool cue after tip installation.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique cue tip installation apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a cue tip installation apparatus which comprises a clamp frame having a top portion that includes a threaded screw ram reception channel, and another portion that includes a pair of clamp wings. A cue reception channel is located between the clamp wings and is in alignment with the screw ram reception channel. A screw ram is received in the screw ram reception channel. More specifically, the screw ram includes a threaded screw shaft that is received in the screw ram reception channel. A handle is connected to one end of the screw shaft for driving the screw shaft, and a tip compression head is attached to another end of the screw shaft. The clamp wings include threaded clamp screw reception channels and at least one threaded clamp screw causing the clamp wings to laterally engage the tip of a pool cue and facilitate installation of cue tips onto the end the pool cue stick by operation of the screw ram.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cue tip installation apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which does not employ slide compression for installing a cue tip onto a cue stick.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus that can be employed for installing different size and different weight cue tips.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus which maintains installation components in proper alignment during the installation process.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus that can be attached to a stable support and can be used during attachment to the stable support.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cue tip installation apparatus that is compact and lightweight and facilitates easy removal of a pool cue after tip installation.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.